hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
St. Vincent (Country)
St. Vincent (セントビンセント, Setonbinsento) is a fan made character in the anime and manga: Hetalia: Axis powers. She is a human representation of St. Vincent a small island country in the Caribbean. Born January 22, the name given to her was''' Percy James'''. Appearance St. Vincent has short light brown hair. Her hair is straight down to her chin, flat tips and shorter bangs not flat tipped. She has very light blue eyes almost washed white. She wears a green medium sleeved military jacket with two pockets on the chest covering her body which is wrapped in bandages starting from the base of her neck down so it's just covering her breasts with medium "sleeves". Long green cargo pants with a belt that has two stripes one of black on the top and red on the bottom and the buckle is a gold rectangle, she has black military boots, a red military beret and a red scarf covering her chin and part of her mouth. Everyone thinks she's a male Personality and Interests St. Vincent is normally in more of a content mood, neither overly happy, or angry. She doesn't get mad to easily but when mad she tends to be harsh ad will hit the person who makes her mad with a drift wood plank over the head. If they're someone she doesn't get along with she'll hit them until the wood breaks. She is very happy around her "family". She enjoys swimming, cricket, football, rugby, field and track, flowers, and ocean life. Relationships History The island was named St. Vincent, since it was “discovered” on the 22 of January, the feast day of the Spanish patron saint, St. Vincent. Spain She likes being around him because he's upbeat and always knows how to cheer her up. When He's busy with Romano she'll clean up what Romano didn't. She likes helping him with tomatoes especially when they sit down and eat a couple talking about his trips to the world meetings. When she grew older she would try and make Netherlands be nicer to Spain which didn't work. The first time she went to the world conference she sat next to him scared of the people around and he comforted her. France He was the first to see young St. Vincent. Though she thought his flirtatiousness was a little weird at first she grew to think it was funny and liked to watch him flirt with the girls at his home when he would tae her over. When he would fail with a girl St. Vincent would walk up to the girl and rant on and on to her about how great he is and if they still didn't like hi she would hit them with the drift wood. France always played with her and taught her how to cook. When she was learning to cook she would add little things that France didn't and she liked it, sometimes she'd give some to the other countries but when she gave some to England and being him he didn't like it France would yell at him. England England was the first to claim her as his younger sister. He was always teaching her how to be proper and lady like. She loved to hear his stories about his friends being magical creatures. She almost loved England more then Grenadines and thought of him as the big brother she never had. For him raising her and protecting her in turn she would protect him from being bullied by his brothers (Mainly Scotland and Wales) and other countries who he didn't get along with. America They have a better relationship than most of the others due to him supporting her independence and government. St. Vincent likes to correct America about everything especially on how to act proper to see his reaction usually being he will cross his arms and pout. She also likes to tease him about his boss being a small alien named Tony. Canada St. Vincent have a very close relationship for many reasons; commonwealth heritage, trade and investment links, development assistance, tourism, and ties of family and friendship due to the large Caribbean community in Canada. Canada wants to strengthen the relationship with St. Vincent. She often correct people who think Canada is America with a very hard hit to the head with a plank of drift wood or sheet of metal (If really angry) and yelling at them. Norway Due to Grenadines "visit" to the Nordic countries she had to "rescue" her from falling into shallow water. When St. Vincent arrived she didn't find Grenadines in the water. She saw her being carried away by a tall man with blonde spiky hair and a slightly smaller boy with light, almost white hair that had a detached curl floating next to his head. She soon found out that it was Norway (Smaller boy) and Denmark (Larger man) who had carried her sister away. She isn't to fond of Denmark, so she was angered and hit him with a plank of drift wood. She didn't know Norway at the time, so she was quite rude and hostile towards him. Soon they bonded over being able to see magical creatures. Troll and Burbur the Wyvern became friends pretty quick also. Turkey The two countries only have an economical relationship Barbados Due to Barbados being an avid supporter of the CARICOM they have a Bilateral relationship China She helped record "extraordinary things" happening with the friendship of Taipei and China Trinidad Trade based relationship Singapore They gathered to discuss challenges facing modern day Singapore mostly about the poor. Switzerland They have similar ways of chasing people off their property but St. Vincent also uses a metal sheet if her gun is not available. Also their clothes are similar. They met because Liechtenstein had invited over St. Vincent to get to know her better and just so happens Liechtenstein wasn't there at the moment and Switzerland had greeted her with gunfire. Luckily Liechtenstein stopped him and they became good friends afterwards. European Union They mostly have a trade based relationship. Scotland Though she often hits him for picking on England, St. Vincent and Scotland have a very tight bond he was the first she let into her world other than her sister so she considers him her best friend even more so than Canada. More information When St. Vincent was very young she would see shadows forming into strange creatures that would chase after her singing "Run around the tables houses full of fables they all burn down, they all burn down." and soon after this started La Soufrière a volcano erupted the lava burnt down her house. Soon these shadows gained color and their voices became less human like and warped into loud screeching noises. Many thought she was just imagining them and she was a naive kid but England knew something was truly wrong and he took her in though they were both only chibis then. He helped her gain control of the creatures though he could not see them his brother Scotland could. She thought he was just humoring her until he showed her buy touching one and she though she finally had a friend who understood her. Her sister couldn't see what St. Vincent did, she saw beautiful creatures, fairies and such when St. Vincent only saw the shadow creatures until she turned 4 in human years. Then she saw something she thought was the Fae that Scotland had told her about but now there lay a small red wolf with small porcelain white wings his name was Wolfly and he seemed to be covering something. Once she had gently moved Wolfly a smaller porcelain white wolf with red wings fell from his grasp. This one's name was Buzzly. Wolfly was just as protective of Buzzly as St. Vincent was of Grenadines so they became friends rather quickly due to common interests.